fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia Hanaba
Sophie Rodriguez ( ソフィー ロドリゲス Sofi Rodorigesu) is the main protagonist of Nebula Aikatsu! her main brand is Sun of Espanã. She changed her brand for Roselight in New Nebula. Story Sophie was born in Spain, she lived there until she was 11 and learned japanese. She often mixes her Spanish with her Japanese. She was inspired by her mother to become a designer as she is both a stylist and a model. Due to her being a model, Sofia knows a lot of designers, she and Sophie went seeing these designers and Sophie learned a lot of designer skills and the way to make a dress shine. When she entered the academy, she entered the designing class and surprised everyone with her skills. She proved herself to be a good designer. When she was chosen to be in a group with all her friends, she wasn't so sure but her mother and friends convinced her that she would be okay and proved to have good leading skills. Sophie was determined to become the top idol and to have fun while on her way to become one. When she realized her dreams of becoming one of the best top designers and a top idol, she decided to teach rookie idols how to design. In New Nebula, Sophie is a top idol and a reknowned top designer and a teacher for designing clothes. She supports her little sister and is always giving her advices. She is determined to make her sister the top idol she desire to become. Appearance She has light tanned skin, red eyes and hair which reached her knees. She has a braid and always wear a rose hairpiece. Sophie has slim and sharp eyes, making her more mature. Personnality Sophie is a person who is very calm and collected. She's a good helper, likes giving advices to the others and is a very social person. She is also described as being very elegant in her manners. Etymology Sophie (ソフィー Sofī) comes from the Greek sofia wich means wisdom. Rodriguez (ロドリゲス Rodoriguesu) is the spanish form of Roderick from the germanic hrod (fame) and ric (power). Songs *The Waltz of Flames *Noble Heart *Precious Ruby Special Appeals *Phoenix's Rebirth Aura Sophie's aura is composed of feathers of flames, roses and petals of roses, white pearls, red, hot pink and black gems and fire butterflies, suns and a ring of fire. Pose Her normal pose consist of Sophie holding her skirt with her left hand and her right hand is in the air with Sophie doing a flamenco-looking pose. The background consist of a red-purple color with sparkling golden sparkles and falling petals of roses. Her premium pose consist of Sophie holding a red rose in her hand put this on her mouth do a flamenco-looking pose with clapping her hand two times with sounds of castanets. The background is a flashy flame red with golden sparkles,a wall of flame and a flurry of falling petals of roses. Trivia *Her birthday is the 10th of November. *Her Zodiac Sign is Scorpio *Her blood type is A. *Her favorite color is rose red *'Favorite Foods': Enchiladas, takoyaki, churros, spring rolls, sushis. *She was born in Barcelona. *Her full name is Sophie Sarafina Sol Rodriguez. *Her favourite flower is the rose. *Sophie is in reality a princess because she is the heiress of a long line of queen and kings who reigned in Spain before Sophie's birth. Category:Main Idols Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Characters Category:Sexy Idols